A faucet with drinking attachment disclosed by N. Spatter et al in their U.S. Pat. No. 1,392,456 taught a cup device 24 fixed on a hollow tube 14 resiliently held in a stem 9 having water port 16 formed in a lower portion of the tube 14 above the plug 15 normally sealable on a main valve plug in the faucet, in which the cup device 24 can be depressed downwardly to open the plug 15 to enter water from the port 16 through the hollow tube 14 to spray upwardly for drinking purpose. However, the water streams flowing from this conventional faucet may only be discharged downwardly through the spout 8 or may be alternatively sprayed upwardly from the cup device 24. Other directions for discharging the water from this faucet were not provided. Meanwhile, the hollow tube 14 is a fine tube held within the stem 9 so that a water quantity sprayed through such a narrow tube will be so small which is not suitable for use in a condition requiring much water consumption. The cup device 24 may also be easily contaminated by a user's finger when depressing to touch the cup 24 or contaminated by dirts accumulated on the cup. It is therefore expected to disclose a faucet having a spout which is rotatably mounted in the faucet capable of adjusting a desired water-spraying angle for optional choices, and also for providing a faucet which is not easily contaminated for hygienic purpose.